Karibuchi Takami
Karibuchi Takami is a Witch of the 508th Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Fuso and attached with the Fuso Imperial Navy. She has completely ripened in the Shiden Model 11 and her personality has been judged as suitable for a JFW's senior. She is the older sister of Karibuchi Hikari, (the main protagonist of the Brave Witches anime). Background As her focus was on the ground forces, Takami wasn't aboard a carrier often. Still, when the 508th Joint Fighter Wing was established, she was elected by Squadron Leader Shindou as one of the original members. Navigation on the sea is something that is thoroughly driven into a Fuso Witch, even those on the ground forces, and because the skill to easily handle take-off's and landing's aboard carrier's is something demanded from everyone, the fact Takami was from the ground forces didn't became much of a problem. Thanks to her time in Labau and her interactions and experience working along side conventional and railway artillery by the normal forces she supported, she has some familiarity in the function and operation of artillery guns. Takami has been acquaintances with Squadron Leader Shindou since their time in Libau, who fully understands her skills and personality. Personality Despite her immature features, Takami has a cheerful personality to always keep smiling no matter what kind of predicament she meets. She can speak to anyone intimately, without paying mind to rankings. Someone who immediately strives for a solution upon discovering a problem, she possesses a great ability to always have the harmony of the squad in mind. In the air, her spirit to fight bravely is full of vim and vigor. Rushing at the enemy ahead of anyone else, Takami is the owner of an exceptional capacity to shoot down the enemy with precise piloting skills. Abilities Takami can use a type of magic in her eyes, allowing her to detect Neuroi cores. It should be noted that the implementation and functional parameters of Takami's magical eyes is vastly different from that of magical eyes of witches like Mio. While Takami can use her eyes to locate a Neuroi's core: the way in which it does so is done differently than how witches like Mio locate cores; and are almost similar in style to thermal radiation infrared detection. In addition to her standard use of her particular type of magic eyes: she possesses an additional ability she called the "Absolute Eye"(Zettai Magan). She uses a massive quantity of magic energy, if not all of her magic power to speed up her perception of her surroundings, observation ability, analytical capability and increases the speed of her perceptive analysis to destroy a large number of Neuroi simultaneously. Her hair and eyes' colors changes to red when the full extent of her ability is unleashed. This ability, for what it is; is quite a potent magical ability that if used right can have potential for Takami to turn the tide of battle and regain the upper hand when facing difficult odds and multiple enemy units. Also, unlike her sisters magical eye ability, "Contact Eye": Takami's magic also doesn't require physical contact with her target to reveal and locate a neuroi's core, or at least it's general location. However, the drawback of this ability would be making herself vulnerable to enemy attacks, as it seems her power may allow her to speed up her observational perception and target acquisition: it doesn't at all affect her reaction time. In addition while her magical ability fully unleashed can allow her to target, attack and destroy multiple Neuroi units; if the enemies ranks are too high she could face problems in terms of attrition and endurance against enemies in excessive numbers. So while not as risky in use to the extent as Hikari's magical eye ability; Takami's ability is still not without substantial risk in it's full, unleashed use. Aside from leaving her potentially open to attacks from the enemy when using her power, since it seems that to use "Absolute Eyes" she has to remain stationary to get a proper analysis and target acquisition of the enemy, use of the ability also seems to use a lot of magical energy and drain Takami's stamina due to the magical requirements needed to use this ability. Another draw back is that unless Takami takes considerable time to study an enemy neuroi's core to pinpoint the cores exact location: the accuracy of her detection can deteriorate, and even if taken time to pinpoint a cores general location; the cores exact location coordinates are not necessarily pinpoint and this seems to be further compounded if she is rushed in her attempts to find a neuroi's core. What's more she can experience difficulty detecting, tracking and pinpointing exact locations of certain "trick cores" like Neuroi who have "a core inside a core". Equipment Takami uses a Solothurn S-18/100 20 mm Anti-Tank rifle. It had a semi-automatic action in a bullpup configuration. As a result of using large and powerful ammunition, the gun had a drawback of tremendous recoil, and the size made it difficult to carry. The gun used 20×105mm ammunition which it shared with the S-18-350 aircraft cannon that was developed from the rifle. However while the size and recoil would be of considerable concern for a conventional soldier, witches like Air infantry witches in the air infantry sniper role like Takami are better able to handle use of the Solothurn. As for Takami herself, she is an exceptional sniper with her Solothurn, being able to fire her Solothurn and destroy typical Neuroi air units while on the move decently, and her skill and combat experience with the weapon even allowed her to destroy a multitude of small Neuroi air units along side Kano Nao while performing impressive, tandem aerobatic combat maneuvers and taking advantage of the Solothurns Semi-automatic action. Trivia *She is based on Oshibuchi Takashi (鴛淵孝). Gallery Takami eyes blue.jpg Takami Red.jpg Tankbüchse SOLO S18-100.jpg 123aaa.jpg 78aa9ace17af4f4d8791190aabcf508c47dc9206.png 1141592803_o.jpg 257C294B586B645D2DC925.jpg Brave-Witches-Character-Visual-Takami-Karibuchi-001-20160805.jpg Takami Karibuchi info.png 1481916151.jpg taka.jpg A41d3653.jpg 502nd_Anime TV Poster.jpg Takami.jpg Category:Strike Witch Category:Flight Lieutenants Category:Fuso